Demons from My Past
by Golden Mist Fox
Summary: Rin was kidnapped by a fox youkai who also put a word-binding choker on Sesshoumaru. He promised to return Rin if Sesshoumaru agreed to join Sango, a human mercenary, in her travel. Little did he know that Sango was actually a demon hiding in human form.
1. The Royal Captive

**Full ****Summary:** Rin was held captive by a mysterious fox-youkai who also put a word-binding choker on Sesshoumaru's neck. He promised to return Rin when Sesshoumaru agreed to join Sango, a human-mercenary in her travel. But little did he know that Sango was actually a demon hiding in human form. Sango, a full-fledged youkai in human form, joined the inu-tachi without them knowing what she truly was. She promised to help them in their search of a fox-youkai who had miraculously turned each of them into something else. What will happen if the demons from her past whom she had vowed never to meet again appeared in front of her and intertwined themselves once again to her current life?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha solely belong to Takahashi Rumiko. I do however own the plot of the story...^^

**Demons from My Past  
><strong>Chapter 1: The Royal Captive

The wind was howling over the rocky hard surface. Giant looming mountains stood sturdy as the hard wind blew over them. As far as eyes could see, there was no sign of life, only the grey foreboding mist hovering over the dusty mountains. The whole place seems deserted if not for a dark figure stood on the top of the mountain. The heavy cloaked one's eyes inspected the land stretched below; slitted golden orbs scanned the area from beneath the black hood. The wind flapped her right sleeve, revealing clawed slender fingers, lightly clenching 4 shiny shards of the infamous Shikon no Tama. Her lips were pulled into a smirk, golden orbs shined with glee. "Shikon no Tama", she mused with a dark smile, "At last. I've been waiting for you since the time of your abrupt dissapearance."

A young lady dressed in dark battle kimono stood tall in front of a village. In her hands there were many beautiful piece of cloths, fresh vegetables, and a wooden box full of golden coins.

An old man probably in his fifties stood in front of her and croaked, "Thank you Lady Sango for exterminating the evil mononoke. Please take these gifts, they are only little presents for our gratitude.", he said while gazing up to the flawless beautiful face.

Sango gave a little smile and replied smoothly, "Thank you chief village-san for these gifts. It's my pleasure to be of service for this village." The old man seems mesmerized by the smile which gave a glow to her entire features. But he soon noticed that he was gawking before clearing his throat, "You're welcome. May God bless a kind lady like you in her trip."

"Thank you.", she smiled again causing the men in the village to lightly blush, "Now I'll take my leave, Sayonara.", she turned around, walking gracefully out of the village. Her cream neko youkai trailed behind her silently before jumping to her shoulder.

"Take care!", the children which Sango saved from the youkai yelled at her happily. Their chubby hands waved at her retreating form furiously. Sango halted in her steps and flashed a brilliant smile over her shoulder before continuing her walk.

"If only I was younger..", the old chief murmured while gazing at her slim hour-glass body.

The men in the village sighed dreamily. Sango was a kind, strong, not to mention beautiful lady. An example of a walking goddess, hell even the goddess herself. She defeated the youkai who abducted the children with mere ease, slicing its body like a knife cutting through butter. She did everything with such inhumanly grace, even the way she held her head was graceful. Sango was caring too, the way she talked with the children and cared for their needs was an example of a good mother.

"She is perfect.", one of the young villager man said.

His friend nod in agreement, "Yep, a woman which is wanted by every man."

The said woman was walking down the path leading to a dark forest. The heavy thick branches loomed over her, the forest's presence itself was screaming danger. But the girl seems the least bit affected by it as her steps never faltered from its usual grace.

"Kirara", she mused, "We did it again, saving a village!", she smiled while stroking the soft fur of the neko. Kirara mewed in response leaning to her master's hand for more kitty rub.

"Look, we even get gifts! The old-jiji is very generous!", she grinned like a kid getting a bag full of candies.

Kirara mewed in response before shaking her furry head. She was already used with Sango's rapid changes of personalities, from serious, passionate, cheerful, idiotic to even intimidating. Sometimes her mistress' mood swing was scary. It fascinated her how fast Sango could change her outer façade.

Sango was a bag full of surprises, she could act like anyone, from common villager, assassin, a gruesome person, even a noblesse. She was capable of changing skin, wearing a mask of the chosen personality in accordance of the situation.

Sango skipped like a school girl before inspecting the darkening sky. "Hm, seems like we need to find place to camp soon", she mumbled silently.

She continued to stare at the path ahead but her eyes were drown in memories.

Both Sango and Kirara had been travelling together to be mercenaries, visiting villages and offering help whether from the youkai or just common ferocious animals. Some even requested her to find missing children, escort some humans who wished to visit to a quite far place, or even tending crops and harvesting them. The list was endless.

Sango stroked the soft fur of the neko youkai while her thoughts were drifting elsewhere.

How long had it been since she started travelling with Kirara?

Sango knitted her brows together to get a certain number from her head as she racked her brain.

Yes, her eyes shined as she found the certain number, well it'd been _that _long.

Seventy years, plus seven to be precise.

Humans might have laughed when she told them of this, after all, the number didn't suit well with her fifteen-year old teenager appearance, she mused silently. That'd been proved well when she resided in one of the village, the old chief served her a dinner consist of delectable choice of meal as a celebration of her success of slaying some bear demons. Within the middle of her conversation with the people in the chief's house, one of them inquired about her travel with Kirara. She had slipped off the year number, and was quite surprised when the humans laughed at her supposedly funny _joke._

She didn't blame them though because humans by that age would have withered with skins full of old wrinkles, and possibly retired completely from their usual daily job in their prime ages. Humans weaken in just a few decades and then not long after it, they died, bodies decayed and rotten in the ground.

Sango understood it well, within her many years among the humans, eventhough she was _not_ one.

Not a human, eventhough she appeared to be one in every aspect, appearance, scent, or even aura in case a quite strong miko had the abbility to decipher auras.

Sango narrowed her eyes down as her eyes began to take beautiful sheens of gold.

It's all because of _HIM _that a demon like her was forced to take this human facade, and travelled aimlessly for a whole century. Not that she hates humans but more to she didn't want to be one due to the ineffectiveness of it. Some humans might have suspected her if she did by any chance performing certain actions which humans were not capable of doing. These could be disastrous and possibly lead to a bloody way out.

And so she refrained from performing actions which were connected with the term youkai and chose to disguise herself as a human.

Thankfully she still can safely used her inhuman power, speed, enhanced senses and agility as a full-fledged youkai due to the simple fact that the demonic traits didn't emit any youki. And so her secret as a demon in hiding wouldn't have to face the danger of being revealed.

She was jerked out of her thoughts as the sound of a twig snapped beneath her feet reached her ears. The golden orbs dulled down to take the usual honey-brown hue.

Sango inspected the place where she was in at the moment.

They were inside the middle of the dark forest, heavy rooted tall trees scattered all over the place. Orange rays from the sunset seeped through the thick leaves, creating a nice calming view. Sango gave a whistle of appreciation before walking deeper into the forest, humming an unknown tune.

Well, now she was not so against the thought of being a human compare to a few decades earlier. Practically, she didn't care anymore. Although sometimes it's hard to act like a human even when she had been pretending to be one for quite a long time, but she definitely learning.

It impressed her at how fast humans can change their emotions, and it's even harder for her to choose and express the perfect one when a certain situation came, human style. But she definitely was slowly grasping the concept of it although sometimes Kirara told her that she changed way too fast and too different than her last one.

And so, she chose just one personality to go with for each different village. Quite a good training to be a human, huh?

As she skipped merrily in the forest, she sensed a youkai with powerful youki approaching. Sango halted in her steps, silently expanding her aura around the area in an attempt to identify the mysterious youkai.

Kirara mewed looking up to her master, questioning her abrupt stop.

"We have company", answered Sango quietly, her eyes never leaving the direction of the youki. The youkai was slowly approaching, he must be walking calmly. Sango lightly sniffed the air, catching the wisp of the youkai scent. She concluded that the man was a dog youkai, a strong one of that.

_'So much for a peaceful night'_, Sango cursed silently with a roll of her eyes, _'Here the devil comes.'_

Sure though a white clad youkai emerged from the shadows of the forest, his feet never betraying a sound. He's very tall and well armored, not to mention radiating off homicidal aura. But you could hardly tell his emotion for he put on an icy facade, emotionless. Perhaps the word beautiful would greatly described him, long silver hair flowing, twin maroon stripes adorned his cheeks and lastly an elegant indigo crescent moon on his forehead.

Sango studied him before concluding, _'Hn, he must be from a family of royalty. __It's __better not __to __oppose him.'_. The demon golden eyes locked on her honey one, the intensity of them were forcing her to admit defeat. But Sango held her gaze defiantly. Then she bowed a little a sign of respect before saying politely, "Good evening, youkai-san."

After greeting him, Sango calmly walked past him deeper into the forest. Her steps were barely making any sound as she fluidly glided through the heavy woods

_Silver hair and indigo crescent moon… where have I seen them before?_

Walking in the forest was always refreshing for him, the aloof youkai was always seeking for a time to be alone, away from a certain squawking toad. Twin elegant silver brows furrowed in annoyance, why did he kept that wretched frog he didn't know himself.

His other traveling companion, his human, Rin, had always brought something rarely out of him, something akin to content, or perhaps dare he said happiness. But whenever the blasted frog called Rin names which he deemed inappropriate, he felt like shredding him to pieces. But of course, the heartless Sesshoumaru would never lower himself displaying such absurd act driven by mere emotion.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes inspected the darkening sky. It's almost night, the beautiful twilight was hanging beautifully over the horizon.

The twinkling of the stars was faintly seen, the stars would definitely shown their fullest light when the darkness chased the light away.

'_Hn, __it's __time to be back.'_

The taiyoukai walked briskly heading towards where Rin and the others are camping. But Sesshoumaru's nose caught a scent from someone who normally should not be in a dense dark forest. A human? A weak human in the middle of forest alone? A woman nonetheless. Wait, correction, she brought also a neko youkai with her. What's a youkai doing with a mere human?

Sesshoumaru stepped off to the clearing, his eyes immediately fell to a certain human woman. Her black onyx tresses was put up in a high ponytail, the shorter locks was left out of the braid, framing her face. She was clad with dark outfit from head to toe. The girl wore something akin to a battle kimono, but not a kimono. The fabric material was weaved by a strong material, that's what his eyes could tell. All in all, the clothes was made that she could move freely without any strains but still covering her completely. The woman's hands were occupied with a lot of things such as vegetables, rolls of long fine fabric, gold and other useless(that's what he thought) ornaments. (A/N : Sango's battle kimono was not the same from what's she normally wore, the one she wears in the anime is too… tight, in my opinion. It's almost indecent for the early Japanese time, right?)

He could see that she had a little discomfort with him scanning her with his calculating eyes. Finally his eyes were back staring at her. Her honey orbs locked with his cold golden one. The taiyoukai glared at her petite form, his eyes boring into her honey pools.

But surprisingly she did not back down from his silent intimidation. In fact, she didn't seem the least bit scared of him, it was certain because her scent did not change at all.

Sesshoumaru was greatly taken aback by the human's calmness, although he didn't show it. No being in the ruthless taiyoukai's very presence could act like nothing's extraordinary was going on, except if the youkai was an idiot or overly confident, in this case a human woman.

The little woman then bowed a little to him, which surprised him, and then said politely, "Good evening, youkai-san." After saying that, she walked calmly deeper inside the forest before vanishing completely from sight.

Sesshoumaru's gaze still lingered at the spot where she disappeared, before resumed his walking.

'_For a human, she has manners'_, the youkai thought silently. His feet silently brought him nearing to his destination, cold golden orbs staring ahead.

'_But a human is still a human, nothing could change that fact. Their__ mere __existence were a disgrace.'_, The inuyoukai closed his eyes, his face betraying no emotion.

' _After all, mere weaklings have no place in this world.'_

"My my guess I'm too late eh?", an amused voice purred right behind the stoic inuyoukai. The twin pools of amber widened slightly as he turned his body in a blur, claws flexed aiming to pierce the intruder straight to the heart. But the twin lethal weapons grazed no flesh only the empty thin air.

_'How c__an he sneak behind this Sesshoumaru?'_

The inu had smelled nothing, heard nor feel anything. The youkai practically appeared out of nowhere, it was the only logical explanation as to why the intruder went undetected from Sesshoumaru's practically restless-radar-for-enemies.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, straightening his back regally before fixing his gaze to the figure standing casually under a tree. Its low branches obscured his upper face from view, while his lips, which were a clear view from illumination of the moon, were quirked in a taunting smirk.

"Who are you?", Sesshoumaru asked monotonely. The smirk widened before he stepped forward to the clear lighting of the moon.

The first thing Sesshoumaru noticed was the bright-coloured hair, the shade of yellowish gold. Each strand shimmered delicately under the blanket of the black sky-night. His hair stopped at his shoulder blades, spiking slightly near the tip. He was clad in pure white kimono with simple bamboo leaves design, a green obi wrapped around his waist in a neat tie. A reddish golden tail wagged merrily, its tip was the color of clean white. The one thing strange though was his slanted eyes and they were _shut closed, _as the inu wondered how could the youkai walk without actually bumped to something. The closed slits accentuated the mischievous aura surrounding him as he all but glided towards him.

The youkai bowed deeply, "Ah forgive me for being so rude Lord Sesshoumaru.", he said formally with a hint of mischievousness behind the voice. "The identity of this mere fox was of no concern of yours. But it would be a great honor if Lord Sesshoumaru would kindly spare a little of his time to listen to this lowly youkai's request?"

"Hn"

Taking that as a sign to continue, the kitsune stood back to erect position, " Lord Sesshoumaru, you see, I am currently looking for this certain young girl...", his voice lowered down an octave.

"... which you've certainly met"

Sesshoumaru's cold glare increased in a notch as he icily spoke, "This Sesshoumaru has far more important errands to attend to than accosting women."

"Ah but this is not just any onna(woman), I believe you have just met her in this woods...", the youkai took a deep breath, nostrils flaring catching the fresh scent in the forest air, "..ahh yes, just a little while ago, too bad I am a little too late."

'_Could this onna.. be the human girl back then?'_

"Are you referring to the human girl with the neko youkai?"

The kitsune raised a brow in confusion. Hm maybe she really had changed her appearance to a human, after all he had attempted to find her for over a hundred years but still hadn't catched a glimpse or shadow of her. Talking about a cat youkai, she indeed had some of its scent on her. Travelling with a neko youkai huh?

_What__ is your intention Sango?__ Avoiding me for decades... for what?_

"Yep she is!", the kitsune nodded his head vigorously, before he bowed his head low, "With all due respect Lord Sesshoumaru, could you kindly bring her to this humble youkai? In this close time, she would definitely join your brother's gang because of a certain reason. And Lord Sesshoumaru should join her in her travel with the hanyou's pack."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes boring holes to the youkai's head. If looks could kill, the kitsune would practically dead by now... with a hole in his head. What sort of nonsense was this crazy fox trying to imply? Requesting him to bring some silly human girl to the wretchful stray kitsune? And the idea of joining his low-life of a half brother's gang was atrocious to him, it's preposterous, and moreover to be near with the worthless humans the filthy hanyou had called _friends…_

"This Sesshoumaru refuses", the youkai stated simply, pivoted and started walking again.

The kitsune smirked in mild amusement, _'Thought so, the way you think is pretty much the same, as easy to read as peeling a banana's skin'_

'_Even though this one banana is one royal stuck-up brat with an icicle shoved up deep into his swelled ass.'_

The blonde's tail was started to wag in anticipation.

"Oh really? Then perhaps you would change your mind... for this human girl?", he purred in low voice as his hand yanked at something or rather _someone.._

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama", the little voice stuttered.

Sesshoumaru stood frozen, his mask slipping reavealing wide horrified eyes. _Could it be?_ He turned his tall frame without wasting any time.

There, in the arms of the smirking kitsune youkai, the clawed fingers clenched the fragile neck of a trembling human girl.

_Rin..._

_His Rin..._

The orange kimono girl trembled in fear, her whole little body was shaking. The deep brown eyes he loved so much were brimmed with tears, the glistening beads ran down the girl's cheeks. Her neck was tightly clenched with lethal clawed fingers, the sharp claws were drumming lazily to the fragile skin.

The taiyoukai's face remained emotionless, but his golden eyes were murderous. He was practically restraining himself from beheading the youkai with his very claws, hell his fingers were twitching for some blood now. He calculated the chances for Rin to be safely retrieved from the youkai but found none. By the time he made the slightest move of trying to save Rin, the kitsune would certainly have her head off the neck.

_And he wasn't going to risk a chance…._

How did he get Rin in the first place? He had smelled the bubbly girl just now, safe and secured in the camp along with Jaken and Ah-Un. But now, she was in possession of the kitsune completely at the youkai's mercy, somehow magically appeared out of nowhere at the time the man questioned his decision.

Sesshoumaru hardened her gaze to the smiling man just mere metres in front of him, willing the kitsune to burst into flame. But no sort of luck occurred unfortunately.

"Remove your filthy hand from her person or this Sesshoumaru personally will.", the inu growled venomously. Any man would instantly cowered under his cold intimidating glare, but this fox was not just any man.

"Tch tch, you're in no position of making threats Lord Sesshoumaru.", he wagged a thin finger of his free hand. Sesshoumaru gave him a death glare for the kitsune's absolute display of indecent act.

"How's 'bout a deal? The girl I'm looking for in turn for this human girl? I'm sure this is not a bad deal at all eh Lord Sesshoumaru?", he said tightening his hold slightly making the girl's breath hitched. Sesshoumaru almost launched himself to save the girl feeling a wave of protective instinct kicking to every bit of muscle in his legs. But he refrained himself from doing so because such motion would definitely pull the trigger for Rin's personal beheading-execution.

The youkai smirked seeing the tense muscle evident even through the thick hakama's of the inuyoukai.

"Well?", the kitsune asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a while before giving an almost imperceptible nod.

The kitsune's smirk turned to a full-blown smile "Very good, now on with several of the necessary conditions…

Sesshoumaru stifled the urge to roll his eyes. Really, did the kitsune seriously want the girl? Just watch, he will definitely give the human, the _carcass_ for the youkai. He inwardly smirked wickedly. He really wanted to relieve the priceless moments where the wretchful kitsune's eyes would widen horrifiedly when he receives the _headless _human. Then he will imply the same action he does to the girl for the kitsun-

"… she must be perfectly unscathed and then so will this human girl", the kitsune smirked seeing the slight exasperated look on the inuyoukai's face. It's nearly innoticeable for normal men to see behind the icy facade but not for him, he had hundred years of experiences which involved in deciphering stony faces, pretty much like this one in front of him.

"If not…", the youkai dug his claws to the skin drawing a little blood from Rin's neck, earning a whimper with a sob from the girl's lips. Sesshoumaru silently gritted his teeth, clenching his fists so hard that the skin drew blood.

The kitsune then rummaged through his kimono producing a light colored choker. It had a chocolate crystal paw ornament stuck to the front of the cream choker, "This is just a precaution in case… you disobey this only term of the contract." The choker immediately glowed a soft green and floated to the air. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the movement of the choker, the golden orbs widened when the thing shot down to him. Before he had the time to react out of the way the choker had slammed to his neck. He squinted his eyes as a bright light emitted from the necklace. When the light died down, he felt a slight weight to his neck as his hand reflexively touched his neck. The inuyoukai growled as he felt the smooth texture of the choker circling his neck. He tugged the necklace hard but the thin strap stayed firm and even stung him a bit with a little electric.

"It's useless, the choker had been planted with a spell impossible for a youkai of your caliber to break.", the kitsune smiled.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. _A youkai of his caliber? Did the kitsune think he was more superior than himself?_

The kitsune ignored the death glare being pointed to him as he carried on, "The choker is a word-binding type, it will force you to obey whatever command given to you."

"Of whose?", the taiyoukai asked venomously. Somehow he felt as if he knew the answer already…

The kitsune fixed him with his crimson gaze, "Of course it's…", mirth started to dance in the pools of red, "….of the girl's."

"The only way the choker will come off if I break it myself, or...", he gave an evil glare,

"... if there's a development of where you are forever unable to hurt her in any way (_which I certainly doubt would occur_, he added in his mind) Forgive my rude doing Lord Sesshoumaru but I must do this to ensure that she will be perfectly safe from you."

The youkai bowed low before straightening back, "Then I will take my leave Lord Sesshoumaru, say your goodbye to the little girl.", the kitsune purred waving his free arm as he slowly rose to the air with a green wisp of youki surrounding his feet.

"No, Sesshoumaru-samaaa!", Rin screamed struggling in vain from the youkai vice-grip clutch. Her hands were outstretched to the youkai lord as her eyes wide with terror at seeing her father-like-figure going farther and farther from her sight.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as the golden orbs followed Rin's tiny form as she went farther from him. Instinctively he leaped towards her intend fully to free her, but it's too late, Rin... his Rin... disappeared slowly to the night sky along with the smirking kitsune. Rin's wide terror-filled chocolate eyes were the last thing he saw before the kitsune took her away.

The inuyoukai floated back to the earth as his black boots soundlessly landed. His bangs hid his face from view but anyone would have no problem in detecting the youki thicken around the area.

Sesshoumaru was angry no scratch that he was furious! His eyes started to bled crimson red his fangs and claws lengthening. A deep growl reverberated from his throat as he howled angrily to the black sky. A massive flocks of birds flew frantically from behind the shade of trees, screeching in fright at hearing the blood-curdling roar.

A rustle in the bush was suddenly heard before a midget figure appeared, a green huffing one. The faithful twin-headed dragon dutifully tailed behind the imp as the two heads stared curiously to their furious-looking master.

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama", Jaken squawked, "Forgive this lowly Jaken but Rin has been taken away! I.. She was right by my side but then she dissapeared! I don-"

A deep growl shutted him in his mid ranting, "Silence!", the inuyoukai barked in guttural voice. Jaken immediately clamped his mouth shut. Wide yellow eyes stared fearfully to the blood-coloured one. The pair or crimson orbs glowed eerily under the shade of the trees, but the one thing surprised Jaken was the uncharacteristic fury in those normally cold orbs.

Then Sesshoumaru pivoted and silently walked away. The now silent imp followed with his head down with Ah-Un quickly following suit.

'_Rin...', _the aloof youkai silently thought, _'I will save you...'_

_Screw it with finding the __human girl... this Sesshoumaru would personally hunt you down for he dare to take something belong to his... _.

There you go, the first chapter of 'Demons From My Past'. I've been working on the plot story for quite a long time and hope that whoever read this will find it an adequate reading material! ^^

Oh yeah, cookies for the one who can guess what kind of demon Sango is! But I bet none of you can get the right answer! Mwahahahaha! *laughing hysterically*

Anyway, please wait for the next chappie! XDDDD


	2. Such Naughty Fox

**Summary:** Sango, a full-fledged youkai in human form, joined the inu-tachi without them knowing what she truly was. She promised to help them in their search of a fox-youkai who had miraculously turned each of them into something else. What will happen if the demons from her past whom she had vowed never to meet again appeared in front of her and intertwined themselves once again to her current life?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha solely belong to Takahashi Rumiko. I do however own the plot of the story...^^

**Demons from My Past  
><strong>Chapter 2: Such Naughty Fox

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing harsh over a rocky mountain surface, making the branches of trees swayed hard.<p>

Drip.. Drip.. Drip.. Shaaa... Fat heavy drops of water poured from the sky, first dripping scarcely before changing into a full shower of water from the sky.

A petite dark form was seen hopping quickly, however the sheer force of the wind and the harsh water drops did nothing faltering her steps. Her clothes were bouncing along her movement, the dark black jacket she wore flapping noisily driven by the wind. The girl's silky midnight black hair was securely protected by the long dark hood from her jacket. Her honey golden eyes darted left and right obviously looking for a shelter.

Kirara, who was running beside her master's feet, mewed to get her attention. Sango looked down to the neko with a raised eyebrow. Then she nodded, looking up to see a large-sized boulder. "Ah, finally."

Then from beneath her cloak, she brought her right hand up and unclenched it. Slowly, a swirling ball of pure white energy came to life in her hand. It gradually getting larger in size, and when it reached the size of a tennis ball, she shoved her hand and the white light shot out in incredible speed towards the giant boulder. With a loud boom, rubbles shot out everywhere wrapping the whole area in thick dust. When it finally cleared, the boulder had a big hole in it and very deep as well.

Sango smirked, coming to a stop in front of the cave.

"Come along Kirara", the girl said entering the cave. The sheer wind flapped her cloak before she disappeared to the darkness of the cave.

Kirara mewed, then quickly followed her mistress' figure.

Sango observed a small block of wood clutched in her hand. She sighed, a lot of those similar wooden objects which she gathered from outside the cave was piled neatly beside her sitting figure. But the problem was, all of them were completely soaked wet, making them impossible to be lit by fire.

Sango put the wood back to the pile before closing her eyes. She leaned to the cave's wall lazily, "I guess no choice then."

She brought her hand up, then fold her fore and middle fingers slowly. Along with her movements, wisps of water seeped out of the woods. It formed into a ball of water, floating gently in the air. The wisps then reduced to only mere droplets before stopping completely. With a snap of her fingers, the water ball evaporated to thin air leaving only a puff of smoke whick quickly dissipated.

With the same hand, Sango lit her fingers, reddish orange flame was suddenly burning alive on her hand. She flicked her fingers to the woods and it quickly aflamed turning into a larger size. Its orangish glow wrapped the whole cave's in a light red hue, the fire's shadow danced mischievously on the cave's wall.

Sango shifted to find a comfortable position completely relaxing herself. Her hand then grasped her necklace which was hidden by the collar of her jacket and scarf. The necklace was actually small chains made with fine silver, it fitted her neck perfectly like a choker. She fingered each of the many tiny charms dangling on the silver chains. They were each different from the other, in shape and material and ranging in sizes.

The biggest one, carved with intricate designs and patterns, was a sword in crystalline blue sheath. The hilt was a deep velvety red. The katana was attached to a sophisticatedly carved circle with numerous kanji on it.

Sango ran her finger gingerly on the small charm. It was made with pure Sanctified Crystal, a rare type of crystal which was said could repel any kind of youki with its holy aura. And this small crystal was the thing that sealed her demonic youki and appearance. A strong spell had been put on it to keep its power to the fullest and thus not leaking any of the youki out.

She was shaken out of her stupor when she sensed some presence heading towards the cave.

The slayer's eyes slowly looked up, silently observing the cavemouth behind the curtain of her bangs. After a few seconds of inspection she closed her eyes, _'Hm, more companies it would seem'_.

Like before, she expanded her aura to decipher what or who were coming towards the cave. There are four, two humans and two youkai to be exact.

Sango's face sublimed into an expression that one would easily could call as interest. After all, it's not everyday that you could find a weird group consist of humans with holy aura and then youkai, which were the complete opposite of the word 'holy'.

And she noticed that one of the human, a girl was undoubtly a miko. Moreover, the Shikon Miko. _The one she's been looking since the dissapearance of the previous jewel guardian..._

She knew it after sensing the familiar tingling of the pure jewel clasped to the girl. This miko possessed a strong spiritual power that it made her demonic youki spiked to match it. She forcefully suppressed it and calmed the raging beast inside of her. It demanded to be released to tear out the miko personally.

After successfully controlled her demon beast, she straightened her back and waited for the people to show up. Her eyes narrowed and lips into a thin line.

_Shikon Miko… Things might get interesting from now on…_

X-x

Kagome tried to shelter her head as well as the kitsune kit's with both of her hands as the inu-tachi ran through the heavy drops of rain. As if her small hands could provide the least bit of protection against the hard rain, "Mou a jacket is not enough, I have to forget about my umbrella too! This is so a perfect time to be a dumb forgetful girl, Kagome! (sneezed)", the raven haired-girl wailed loudly while scolding herself.

"C'mon wench move it! We need to find a shelter soon!", Inuyasha barked, his feet lightly leaped a giant rock before resuming his run.

"Easy for you to say, I'm not a freaking demon with their freaky jumping ability,", Kagome muttered sarcastically.

The inu-tachi was completely oblivious to the upcoming storm and had camped in an open clearing. And now they're completely soaked to the bone while trying to find some kind of shelter in the rocky hill.

As if by some luck, Kagome catched something akin to a cave in her peripheral vision. Her sapphire eyes quickly looked into the certain direction. Yep, she was right, a cave and a big one of that, perfect for sheltering four drenched people.

" Mina(guys)! Look there is a cave!", Kagome shouted gleefully, her finger pointing to the cave.

Inuyasha's furry dog ears twitched before whipping his head to the cave which Kagome pointed at. "Yosh! Get going then!". The hanyou changed his direction with a light leap, his feet dashing as the water splashed beneath his feet.

All the inutachi just shrugged and followed closely behind him. Kagome ran with Shippo on her arms. Thankfully, her big super heavy yellow bag was carried by Inuyasha. Her eyes soften as the sapphire orbs silently admired the inu broad back. She knew that the rude and brash hanyou was kind at heart.

Kagome ran towards the cave but stopped when noting that none of her friends entered the cave. Shippo poked his head over her shoulder, "What's wrong? Why hasn't anyone entered the cave?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes scoffing in irritated tone, "Keh, someone's already in there.".

"Huh?", Kagome rushed in front of Inuyasha. Her eyes quickly fixed to a form which was leaning against the cave wall.

'_Wow sugoi(amazing)__'_, was what Kagome could describe the young woman in front of her eyes. The young miko had never seen such a human girl travelling alone before and that's explained why she was gawking. Her eyes absorbed the lady's frame which was covered with dark clothes. She wore black fighting gears with the sleeves down to her elbows. A white scarf hiding her neck from view ran down to her back and waist. For the bottom half she wore long dark pants and black boots. Her clothes was drenced with water too which mean she must had found this place just a moment earlier.

The woman had pale flawless face, dark locks framed her angelic face elegantly. Long midnight black tresses tied in a high ponytail flowed down to the floor. But the thing that caught her eyes were her deep honey eyes with sheens of gold swirling mysteriously which could obviously enthralled every man. She was beautiful and elegant like a walking angel, so otherworldly.

After inspecting the woman from head to feet, Kagome's eyes went back to stare to the woman's eyes. Cold irritated honey eyes were what Kagome got, apparently the girl didn't appreciate being studied at.

Kagome quickly put her hands up to apologize, "Ah gomen gomen, I didn't mean to stare. Um, do you mind if we rest here with you? As you can see, we… uh… need a shelter from the rain". The miko put on her best puppy eyes hoping it would work. The girl raised one of her delicate brows in confusion, but surprisingly her whole demeanor changed 180° and her face broke into a blinding smile, "Yes please do come in!", she chirped cheerily.

Kagome smiled back in reply, relieved that the girl didn't hate her in an instant because of her rude staring, and walked in the cave, "Thank you very much, um..."

"Sango"

"Yes thank you Sango-chan!", Kagome gave the newly named girl her a grateful smile. The miko gestured towards her friends to step in the cave. Inuyasha just said his normal 'keh' before flopping down ungracefully on one side of the cave, Shippo shook himself to get rid of the water and sat down by the bonfire to warm himself. And Miroku... wait where's Miroku?

"Pretty lady, I would be honored if you would bear my child." Kagome shook her head exasperatedly.

There he was, the ever pervert monk now holding her hands with his _charmful _smile. But then, one of his hands slowly inching towards its destination, but before it could touch Sango's rear, the slayer hand stopped his without breaking eye contact.

Sango gave him a creepy smile before calmly flicking his hands off hers, "Mister, I suggest you keep your hands off mine if you still want them on your wrists." Miroku cringed from the girl and dropped his hands, he gave her his one last smile before sitting down next to Inuyasha.

Kagome watched the scene in surprise, _'Wow, never think a girl would reject Miroku in his gentleman mode, even I was fooled by him, that is until he changed to his pervert mode.'_ Kagome giggled to herself and then rummaging into her oversized yellow backpack, _'Now where did I put my dry towels...'_

Inuyasha flicked an oye open, watching when the girl practically threatened Miroku and catching the pervert bewildered expression. The look on his face was priceless, the hanyou stared at the monk as he walked towards him. Miroku sat down, putting his staff in a lying position before leaning against the wall and sighed rather remorsefully.

"Keh, serves you right monk, that would teach you to stop gropping girls' butts when you meet one", Inuyasha smirked at him rather teasingly.

Miroku scratched his head sheepishly, "Ah but Inuyasha, I was only getting rid of the harmful germs on lovely Sango's hands."

"Yeah right, germs.", replied the hanyou sarcastically, rolling his eyes before closing them.

Miroku leered at Inuyasha's sleeping form and sighed again. As he tried to close his eyes too, something fell on top of his head. Miroku quickly grabbed it and brought it to his eye level. A dry towel? He couldn't hide the surprise on his face when he looked up to find honey colored orbs looking back at him with a rather bored expression.

"Huh?", the monk tilted his head in confusion.

"You'll get sick if you keep yourself soaked. Use it to dry yourself.", the young girl said before turning towards Inuyasha. "You too Inuyasha.", she said, throwing another towel to Inuyasha's lap. She then pivoted and returned back to her respective spot.

Inuyasha just snorted and scoffed his infamous 'keh', ignoring the towel on his lap and opting to resumed his sleep instead. But his eyes opened up abruptly, "Hey, how d' ya know my name?"

"Oh", Miroku replied dumbly. _'Did she just give me this?'_, he thought.

"Arigatou!", he shouted waving his hand.

Kagome shivered with Shippo in her arms near the bonfire. The young fox kit sneezed and looked up to Kagome, "Kagome I'm freezing.."

The miko looked down with guilt on her face, "Sorry Shippo-chan, I forgot my towel at home...".

'_Ah this is sure not my lu__cky day. First I left my jacket, and then my umbrella, and finally my towel! Uh how could you forget the 3 most essential equipments for travelling, silly Kagome!'_, Kagome mentally berating herself.

"Arigatou!", Kagome turned her face in surprise. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, Miroku was currently waving his hands or rather a white towel vigorously like a mad person. Wait a minute, a towel? Where did he get that?

"Here.", a feminine voice said.

Before she could think any further, something got in front of her vision and dropped to her lap. The young miko looked down to it, "A towel?"

"Yes a towel, you'd better dry both of yourselves before you caught flu!", Sango said cheerfully flopping beside her, Kirara quickly jumped to her lap and curling herself to get herself more comfortable.

"Ah", Kagome blinked confusedly. "Thank you very much!", she gave her a brilliant smile.

Sango grinned back before staring at the cackling of the fire, "You're welcome."

The young miko observed her new friend, Sango's eyes were beautiful honey colored, they seemed to dance along with the fire adding golden mass swirling inside those deep orbs. Kagome smiled again and said cheerfully, "Ah I forgot to introduce myself to you Sango-chan! My name's Kagome!", she offered her right hand to Sango.

Sango took it, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome-san."

"Please just call me Kagome-chan."

"As you wish Kagome-chan.", the young girl smiled softly.

Shippo feeling a little bit neglected introduce himself as well, "Hi I'm Shippo. And I'm a fox demon!"

Sango looked down at him, smiling a little, "Ah Shippo-chan, what a powerful fox kit. Grow stronger, kay?"

Shippo puffed out his chest proudly, "Thank you Sango-chan! And I will!"

Kagome grinned cheerfully, but in the inside, she's silently questioning Sango's weird judgement on Shippo. Sure he was great, but he never had once killed a demon. It's not that she's underestimating the kitsune kit but how could a stranger call him strong?

"Kagome-chan", a soft voice called her.

"Huh?"

Sango's eyes were locked with hers, Kagome could see clearly the strange glint in those honey-golden orbs, "Don't underestimate the kit, he is very much capable of getting stronger than you Kagome-chan". Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, _'How did she...?'_

The slayer slowly got up from her sitting position to the cave's wall. "Take some rest,kay?", she said leaning her body to the hard wall before closing her eyes.

Shippo with his eyes full with confusion asked the shocked miko, "Uh, are you guys talking 'bout me?".

"Uh, it's nothing, come on Shippo let's get some sleep.", with one last glance of Sango, Kagome put out her sleeping bag and slipping inside of it. Shippo jumped in after her mother-like figure, yawning widely like a cat before drifting off to sleep. Withing seconds he's already sound and still, snoring quietly to Kagome's chest.

Kagome stroked Shippo's auburn hair and took a peek again to the sleeping girl on the cave's wall. A shiver ran down her spine, though she didn't know where the chill came from, but the miko could vaguely guess where from, or rather _whose_ from. She closed her eyes, hoping the next day would come soon.

X-x

The entire group was all settled and packed, they were all standing in the mouth of the cave. Kagome had found a nearby hotspring which she gladly took a dive in with Shippo. She wanted to invite Sango, but the girl had dissapeared from the cave.

"Alright let's get move on lazy butts!", Inuyasha yelled commandingly.

Miroku quickly followed, "Take it easy Inuyasha. We are not in a hurry, besides we haven't thanked Lady Sango yet!"

"Keh of course we are in hurry, we have a Naraku to beat the hell out. And that wench probably had long gone, why waste time to wait for her?

Miroku sighed at his friend's stubborn impatient mind. The only thing inside his head was how to find, maim, kill, etc something to do with this following name in a sentence: Naraku. That was probably the only concern in his poor hanyou friend's brain.

Miroku scratched his head, "Ah, but Inuyasha, we haven't thanked her yet! Just wait a bit longer okay?"

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to protest but quickly cut off by Kagome, "Um, Miroku. I think we should probably get going, Sango-chan must has gone somewhere!", she laughed nervously.

'_Somewhere?'_ The monk raised a confused brow, normally Kagome would never leave until saying thank you to whomever that gives them a place to stay, "If you say so Lady Kagome.", Miroku scratched his not-so-itchy head(again) in confusion before shrugging it off.

"Keh you heard her, come on let's go!", Inuyasha stomped off towards wherever-that-only-God-knows, after all they never know where's Naraku going to be, right?

_Flashback_

_A black haired head popped out from a sleeping bag, quickly followed by a quite yawn. Kagome rubbed her eyes to get rid of the quickly squeezed her eyes shut and dove her head back, feeling them burned from the searing light of the bonfire. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she peek from the lid of the sleepingbag. Kagome noticed that everyone was still sleeping soundly. Confused by it because she usually was the last one to wake up, she flicked her eyes to the mouth of the cave. Ah that's the reason why they hadn't woken up yet, the sun hadn't even risen yet. _

_She decided to go back sleeping, before she did that though, Kagome saw something moved from her peripheral vision. Eyes widening in surprise, she quickly scanned the cave expecting an enemy lurking within the dark shadows. Her eyes caught on a moving figure from the shadows. Kagome narrowed her eyes trying to get a clearer vision of the mysterious figure. The silhoutte moved slowly out of the shadows, giving Kagome a chance to see who it was._

'_Sango', Kagome thought in confusion, 'What is she doing in a time like this?'_

_She watched as the slayer girl__ strapped a leather pouch__ to her belt. The little youkai neko which she guessed was Sango's pet jumped onto her shoulder. Sango walked quietly towards the exit before stopping abruptly just right in front of the cave mouth. Then to Kagome's surprise a soft voice called to her, "Take care of yourself Kagome-chan.",she spoke quietly, her eyes __were leering__ at the miko over her shoulder. Even without looking at her mouth, just by her eyes Kagome could easily tell Sango__'s mouth was put up in a subtle smile__._

_Kagome refrained herself from squeaking, instead muffling the sound to her sleeping bag. The other girl chuckled in amusement before vanishing into the darkness._

_End Flashback_

Kagome sighed in relief when none of her friends question her abrupt statement. She quickly followed the rest of her group, Shippo was perched calmly on her shoulder. After all, she didn't want to cause her new friend a trouble. If she told her group that she had left without a goodbye, Inuyasha would probably throw a fuss when they meet her again. But if she didn't tell a new reason as why Sango was nowhere to be seen, they would wait for quite a long time and in thus making Inuyasha madder.

Kagome could practically imagine the hanyou's red face with a smoke out of his dog's ears in her mind, and this mental picture caused her to giggle quietly. Before she could die down her giggles another picture appeared of where she was frying an egg on Inuyasha's head. This made her broke into a laughing fit.

The others including Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha looked at her as if she was a weirdo dressed as a clown dancing in the middle of the street. After all it's not everyday you saw a comical sight where someone would just laughing without a reason. Miroku, after making sure that there was nothing funny in the vicinity, asked, "Um, Kagome-sama, are you alright?"

"(giggle), yes everything is just too damn alright! We could probaby make a fried egg wait, maybe a scramble one is better!"

"Huh?", they said in unison.

Kagome only laughed harder, Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion as he had no idea why the miko laughed harder to the point of being hysterical especially when her eyes landed on him. His irritated golden eyes pierced through the oblivious laughing Kagome.

But those eyes widened up in shock as suddenly a white clothed figure landed just mere inches behind the miko. The mysterious figure didn't even make a sound as his feet lightly touched the ground. His golden bangs hid his face from view, but the glowing red orbs were clearly visible from beneath the flapping locks.

"Kagome watch out!", Inuyasha yelled in warning.

"Huh?"

The hanyou's eyes blazed in horror as the youkai's hand shot to the miko's back before pulling back. Kagome's body fell due to the impact and would have hit the ground if Inuyasha hadn't caught her.

"Kagome!", Inuyasha shook the miko's limp body but she didn't budge. Inuyasha's golden eyes widden in terror, his body went frozen and his mind boiled in a turmoil.

_Kagome, she..._

_...is not breathing..._

Inuyasha's eyes as well as Miroku's and Shippo's, quickly fixed to the intruder who had just _killed _Kagome. Their eyes were a turmoil of surprise, confusion, sadness, and anger.

The youkai smirked at them with his slanted eyes and a pair of sharp fangs rested on his lower lips.

"Yo, good day to you all. My name's Haku, nice to meet ya!", the fox youkai, whose name appeared to be Haku, sang cheerfully.

* * *

><p>This is the second chapter of 'Demons from My Past'. Please do enjoy! XD<p>

Don't worry, Kagome may appeared dead here, but she technically wasn't!

I must confess that thinking for a replacement for the kitsune title is pretty stressful, I can't think of any other term than 'the kitsune' 'the demon' 'the man' 'the youkai' and the.. the... etc... .  
>And so I revealed his name here! *proudly smile*<p>

Feel free to leave any reviews or constructive critism, I do hope to know what's your opinion about this fic~ ^.^

Haku in here means oak tree. Don't know why, but I think this name sounds pretty cool and suits him best.. =3=


	3. Fingering a Subtle Change

**Summary:** Sango, a full-fledged youkai in human form, joined the inu-tachi without them knowing what she truly was. She promised to help them in their search of a fox-youkai who had miraculously turned each of them into something else. What will happen if the demons from her past whom she had vowed never to meet again appeared in front of her and intertwined themselves once again to her current life?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha solely belong to Takahashi Rumiko. I do however own the plot of the story...^^

**Demons from My Past  
><strong>Chapter 3: Fingering a Subtle Change

* * *

><p>"Kagome..", Miroku couldn't believe what he saw, Kagome fell and she didn't move, but it's true and he knew it. Violet eyes filled with grief as he closed them and quickly murmured a prayer for the fallen miko. Shippo, who was by Kagome's side, sniffled quietly, his tiny hands clutching the edge of Kagome's shirt. "Momma", he choked out with tears flowing freely down his face.<p>

"You", Inuyasha whispered with venom laced to his very voice, his bangs hiding his eyes from view, "You killed her!" he roared in fury, practically flying towards the youkai.

Haku sidestepped the hanyou, leaving him crashing right into a tree. In his clawed hands, a white towel was clutched loosely. The youkai slowly brought the towel to his face and pressed it gently to his nose. He inhaled the scent deeply, blood red eyes quickly shone with glee. Smirking lightly he mumbled "Hm, it is certainly her."

Shippo still sobbed to the miko's shirt but stopped when he felt movement and a deep gasp was heard "Ungh, who killed who?", a disgruntled voice whined, "Ouch, my back hurts.", she said rubbing her back tenderly.

"Kagome?", Shippo looked up, staring into his mother like figure.

"Kagome-sama..", Miroku said, stopping his prayer.

"Kagome!", Inuyasha rose up from the wood-rubbles that was once a tree, wood splinters were tucked everywhere in his dismayed silver hair. Ignoring his current appearance which looked like he had been hit by a giant herd of bulls, the hanyou quickly ran kneeling by Kagome's side, "Kagome are you alright?", he asked not bothering to hide his worried voice.

"Um, I think so."

Perplexed yet glad, he scanned Kagome's current condition again to make sure that nothing was worth worrying. Yep, the miko was unharmed, no blood no broken bone and the most important one, no big gaping hole on Kagome's back that he thought there was. His golden eyes caught her sapphire ones and he stuttered in both confusion and relief, "Bu But how? I saw it! Your back was definitely pierced! How could you be still alive?"

"That's simple", the forgotten youkai said, smirking slightly. The group quicky fixed their gaze to the white-clothed youkai, looking expectant for his reason. Haku smiled brightly, flashing his teeth,"It's because I didn't kill her.", he chirped, flexing his fingers showing his blood-free claws.

"Huh?", the hanyou tilted his head to the side dumbly, looking at the miko silently asking for an explanation.

Kagome nodded her head in affirmative, "Yes Inuyasha. He only took something from my bag, but um I fell down.", she tapped her bag, blushing in embarrassment, "I think it's because of the force, that push felt like a thrown-brick. I think I passed out at that moment", she finished rubbing her head sheepishly.

Inuyasha knelt there dumbfounded, just moments before; there he was screaming like crazy, but now here he was staring at the completely uninjured miko. His initial shock quickly morphed into anger. Just as he was about to open his mouth, a loud clap of hands was heard. The group's attention quickly directed to the source.

Haku smiled before lowering his hands down, "Now that you have your attention at me, it's time to get on with business." He said smirking slighly showing off his fangs. Somehow, the man reminded Kagome of a fox by the way he moved with such slyness and his eyes practically radiated mischievousness.

The youkai was very tall and stood about 1.8 metres tall (A/N: sorry I don't do inches or feet, my country just doesn't..=.=), he's slender but still looked fit with his kimono which rippled with muscle, particularly near the chest area. He had short shoulder-length dark golden hair which shined like the early morning sunlight, it was straight from the scalp but went spiky downwards. His handsome face was aristocrately angular with high cheekbones that would definitely take the breaths away of the opposite sex (but not her whom was _brutally_ knocked unconscious, Kagome thought bitterly).

His eyes were strangely closed in slits like a cat, but it did nothing hiding his mischievousness as it was practically radiating off from him in waves. His lips were curved upward in a cunning smile. Long bushy reddish golden tail waved in excitement, it's tip was pure snowy white. He was clothed in a simple white kimono with light green bamboo leaves design, the color was so light that it could barely be seen among the white. He wore simple straw sandals with white socks covering his feet.

Yep, he was definitely a fox.

X-x  
>~ 1. [ KIRARA'S Mini Dictionary]~<br>(you may read or skip it ^-^)  
>RED FOX<br>The Red Fox is about the size of a large cat. In fact, although it is a member of the dog family, some of its habits are very cat like as well. Appearance wise, it has a reddish coat with white underneath and a big bushy tail with normally a white tip. Foxes stalk their prey just like cats. Also like cats, they often play with their catch before they kill it. If they aren't hungry, they may even catch mice just to play with, and then let them go when they are done. A fox's hearing is so sharp they can hear a watch ticking 40 yards away.  
>X-x<p>

"You want the Shikon pieces right?", Kagome asked with her eyes narrowed, "Unfortunately for you, I didn't put my pieces inside my bag, so in other words your earlier attempt was futile."

Haku raised his eyebrows before smirking, "Foolish miko, I have no interest in the Shikon pieces, let alone wanting it", he stated with a slight mocking tone which Kagome quickly responded by a twitch of her brow. His hands flipped the white towel expertly before catching it again, "This is what I want."

"A towel?", Miroku asked dumbfounded, clearly he's not expecting the answer. Did a youkai would seriously go to such length just to retrieve some towel?

The youkai shook his head in negative, "Not the towel, but the being who gave this to you.", He said, the grin was forever plastered to his face.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, feeling slightly surprised that a youkai would ask for her new friend. Did he know her? Or did she? The young miko put her gaze again on the young man whose eyes were brightened with newfound interest. That action definitely confirmed that the answer for the before-mentioned name was a 'yes'.

"Look here, bastard. We have nothing to do with the wench, so we will be on our way and you be on your own.", Inuyasha growled, "So help me, either you scurry out of this damn place, or I'll cut your sorry-ass in half with Tessaiga.", he said with his hand on the hilt of the infamous Tessaiga threateningly, preparing to draw it out.

Miroku looked at the current situation which he contemplated would end up in a fight, quickly took both Kagome's and Inuyasha's hands practically dragging them away.

The youkai's aura, from which Miroku deciphered before, was filled with raw complicated power. His youki was practically swirling deep inside of him like a calm ocean, but he knew very well that it could very easily became a raging storm which could wash them away like mere dirt. Although the youkai didn't seem the least bit intimidating, he knew it well the fact that the youkai was powerful. Miroku furrowed his brows, if this broke into a fight, he was certain they had no chance to win. No matter how much powerful Tessaiga could be, or Kagome's purifying arrow, or his own kazaana, he was certain.

_Not a chance._

The houshi looked over his shoulder to the youkai whose smile brightened when his eyes met contact with his own violet one. Miroku forced a smile and said, "Haha what he means is actually, please excuse us.", the houshi laughed nervously as he continued dragging them away. Shippou ran with all fours chasing his leaving friends, "Wait for me!".

The youkai's foxy smirk widened at seeing the retreating figures. "Yare yare, who says about leaving yet?", he chided shooking his head mock exasperation.  
>(AN: 'Yare yare' simply means 'My, my'

He brought his right hand up and snapped his fingers. As soon as he did that, a circle of roaring flame burst around the group, effectively trapping them inside.

"WHAT THE HELL?", Inuyasha yelled, his arms quickly wrapped around the miko protectively. "Kagome!", Shippo squeaked frightened, the miko caught the fox kit which jumped to her hands, "Don't worry Shippo it's alright.", she said trying to put a strong voice but failed miserably because her voice was trembling with fear.

Miroku stepped back to avoid the fire being caught to his robe, his forehead was sweating from the sheer hot temperature of the fire. He stared at the bright glow of the fire trying to locate the youkai, and there, the ever-smirking man was seen among the gaps of the roaring fire and thick smoke, he was walking closer towards the circle of the flame.

"Tch tch tch", Haku waved his finger in an accusing manner, "It's rude to leave when someone hasn't finished speaking."

Miroku coughed as his lungs started to burn because of the thick smoke, by now the entire group were all sweating profusely, but the fire was still roaring mercifully. The air was thick of smoke and carbondioxide which made breathing became a very difficult task. The young houshi wheezed and swallow a huge amount of air, "Al.. Alright, what business do you have with us", he choked the words out with great difficulty.

The others were not dealing with the current situation any better than him. Kagome had lost all of her strength and solely using the hanyou as support. Inuyasha was struggling to keep erect while supporting both his and Kagome's weight, plus Shippo which was burrying his head to the miko's chest in her hands.

"Finally.", the youkai smirked, he brought his hands up and outstretch his fingers, four of them quickly glowing bright green, "One, two, three, four", he counted, "I haven't used this trick on anyone, you four will be the first ones!", he declared happily like an excited toddler.

As quickly as he said the words, the glow on his fingers shot to the air and slammed towards each member of the trapped body wrapped in painfully bright neon green color, as it brought them floated to the air slowly. Their mouth opened in silent screams as the youki quickly plunged its way into their systems, it burned every inch of their bodies in an unbearable pain.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippou felt like their bodies were being ripped apart, as they screamed in agony. All of them fell down to the ground into a fetal position, the antagonizing pain were quickly making way to their state of consciousness. But no matter how hard they tried to just fell into the bliss of darkness, they couldn't, the searing pain would quickly jerk them back to reality.

As the wind harshly howled around them, Kagome's black shiny hair gradually went paler and paler until not a hint of dark color was spotted. Ears dissapeared replaced by a pair of soft ones on her scalp.

Inuyasha bright-colored eyes and hair slowly dimmed to a pitch black, the same went for Shippo as they lose all their inhuman traits.

Miroku's short hair grew longer and sheens of brownish red started to cover the black, from scalp until the tip rested on his waist. And when he opened his eyes, bright emerald orbs were revealed to the world.

Among the screams of agony, the man who caused it all only smirked darkly. Blond spiky hair rustled softly, caressed by the early spring wind. The closed lids opened slightly, revealing glinting blood red iris' which shined like the demon itself, observing his victims with silent glee. Sharp fangs poked from his mouth as it was pulled into a menacing smirk .

"Here what business is. You must help me to achieve what I want", he purred. His face was not the mischievous one he usually wore, it was _bestial.. _the thing normally seen in predators.

For more than a century, he had tracked her restlessly. But everytime he found a potential clue it would lead straight to a dead-end, leaving him to search from zero again. The girl clearly didn't want to be found by him or anyone related to her.

But it doesn't matter now... If he was unable to find her by tracking her, then he would slightly changed his tactic..

The kitsune smirked gleefully, flashing his sharp teeth to the world to see.

By binding her to the people he could easily track down, therefore she had no choice but to face him someday. Maybe in weeks, months, or even years, but he would wait...

He got all the time in the world...

_There's no escape for you anymore, Sango..._

* * *

><p>Ah that's pretty tiring people*stretching muscle*. Haku has made his appearance to the inu-tachi and turned them to something they never suspect! *grin evilly*<p>

For Theodis, don' worry about the fox, he will make an appearance in later chapters along with the reason why Sango was evading him.. ^.^

MEET ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD


	4. Discovery, Sesshoumaru, and Choker

**Summary:** Sango, a full-fledged youkai in human form, joined the inu-tachi without them knowing what she truly was. She promised to help them in their search of a fox-youkai who had miraculously turned each of them into something else. What will happen if the demons from her past whom she had vowed never to meet again appeared in front of her and intertwined themselves once again to her current life?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha solely belong to Takahashi Rumiko. I do however own the plot of the story...^^

**Demons from My Past  
><strong>Chapter 4: Discovery, Sesshoumaru, and Choker

* * *

><p>Several days later...<p>

Slow steps on a dried dusty poorly constructed path were heard clearly, followed by a whine. The hot rays of sun seemed to burn everything, even our favorite slayer.

"Urgh, so hot! If I knew this, I would definitely accept the old chief offer of staying in for one more day!", Sango shouted frustated, her hands, while carrying some goods of gifts from the village, were trying to get rid of the sweats on her forehead. Her bangs were sticking uncomfortably to her forehead. Kirara mewed in agreement, she wasn't dealing with the hot temperature any better, in fact, her thick cream fur was making her hotter or in other word worse.

Sango continued walking down the path; dust was flying up with each of her steps. As she sighed once more something was coming to her senses. Her ears caught a faint scream and a sound of battle. Sango quickly riveted her gaze to the woods just at the end of the path. Without a second thought, she took off towards the woods, determined to see what's going on, were some humans attacked by youkai? While running, she muttered a few incantations before the goods in her arms disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Her feet were a blur as she dashed with inhuman speed deeper into the forest. She carefully dodged every branch skillfully; making no sound as her feet stepped on the dry leaves ground.

Sango lightly took a sniff_, 'These scents__"_ she thought with recognizition_,__'__it's them__'_

Although the scents were definitely different from the last she smell it. But now, she would focus first into saving them. She could smell the blood clearly; it was not too heavy indicating that none of them was seriously injured. But she increased her speed nonetheless.

The clashing sound of battle could be heard by now, with one final leap she finally came face to face with a giant centipede demon.

She had a clear look on the scene just as the demon swiped its long tail that sent one of the group, which she was not sure who, flung and crashed to the ground with a bone-crushing force. The impact was hard enough to cause rubbles and dust flying up. Her eyes were fixed for a second to the enormous demon before riveting towards the group. A quick inspection and Sango deemed that their wounds were nothing serious and could be tended later.

The honey orbs were once again trained on the demon, her head inclined upwards due to the sheer height of the multiple-legged demon.

It shrieked and once again heading towards the floundering group with incredible speed. Before it could get them, Sango leaped and with a swift kick connected to the centipede's head, the youkai lost its balance and fell to the ground. The slayer landed but jumped once again, barely avoiding the sharp projectile that was at the centipede's tail. Her feet landed lightly to a high branch of a tree but was forced to move out of the way once again when the youkai came slamming down to it with great strength. The tree crashed without any resistance, splinters of wood flying everywhere.

Soaring in mid air, Sango spun herself looking downwards to the shrieking youkai. She narrowed her eyes, her right hand shot inside her white scarf grabbing the chain necklace around her neck which was full of many charms. Her hand lightly grasp a little sword charm. Just as she was about to pull it out, her eyes caught the sight of the group.

'_No, I can't show this in front of them. It will definitely lead to questions that undoubtly could threaten my secret'_, her left hand then came rummaging her pouch, _'Then I'll make it certain, that they will not see this.'_

She pulled out a little purple ball then threw it down. As the ball hit the the youkai's head, it burst into thick purple mist which quickly spreaded out wrapping the whole clearing.

The group quickly covered their face with their hands in hope of blocking the purple mist.

"What the hell?", Inuyasha yelled. The purple mist block their vision as they could see nothing in front of them. Even the large form of the centipede youkai was engulfed with the mist, only its shrieking and the thundering friction of its legs on the ground that can be heard and felt.

Sango extracted her right hand from inside the white scarf, pulling out the sword charm which glowed a bright orange hue. The orange light died down to reveal an elegant silver blade.

Its a very long but thin katana(length: 1.5m) which hilt's color was white with light green shredded bandage wrapping around it. In the hilt's middle just a little above where the hand normally grasp, was a snowy white fox circling it. The fox's eyes were a pair of beautiful emerald gems, the pair of orbs were wide as if glaring at the opponent with its smoky green piercing eyes. The hilt was connected to a long chain with a wicked looking sickle on its end.

Due to the law of gravity, Sango began to fall down into the thick mist. When she was surrounded by the purple mist, she closed her eyes as there's no point in keeping them open within the thick mist. Solely using her nose and ears as her guide, she managed to land on the centipede's back.

With a light tap of her sword to the youkai's hard skin, she whispered, "**Monosugoi-Kaze** (Earth-Shattering Wind)".

A surge of green power emitted from the sword, fierce wind was circling the blade as her clothes danced along with it. Then the greenish power shot down forming a blast which cleanly cut the centipede in half. Blood was spraying everywhere and coated the nearby surrounding with its dark red color, the youkai shrieked painfully before dropping to the ground with a giant boom. The body spasmed for a few seconds before stopped moving completely. From the remains of the youkai oozed out thick red blood, it pooled around the youkai's body, painting the ground with blood-red hue.

Wiping a drop of blood belong to the deceased youkai on her cheek, Sango straightened her back, her hand held up the sword pointing to her neck, pushing it down carefully. The sword disappeared with an orange glow.

Sango fixed her scarf gently, then waved her right hand quickly diminishing the purple mist out of the clearing. The group stared at her back in awe, Inuyasha and Miroku's jaws were practically on the ground.

"Woah, Sango-chan that was awesome!", Shippou shouted clapping his tiny hands together, his eyes were filled with stars of admiration.

Miroku smiled charmingly (at least that's what he thought) saying sweetly, "Indeed dear Sango, you are as beautiful as you are strong."

"Are you guys alright?", Sango whipped her head to face the group, but her eyes widened in surprise, appalled at what she thought she saw._'What the?'_

"Yeah, thank you Sango-chan, I'm alright.", answered Kagome, grinning brightly.

Sango shook her head, "No you guys definitely are not alright. What had happened?", she said in a disbelieved tone.

"Well..", the young miko trailed trying to find a way to answer. The two furry dog ears twitched in anticipation, I repeat FURRY DOG EARS!. Her once raven black hair was now a smooth silver one. Her eyes were the brightest gold, glinted with the ray of the sun. Sango was getting more and more horrified as she riveted her eyes to the guy next to her.

Miroku's once violet eyes were bright green emerald, his auburn hair was definitely longer and had reached way past his shoulders. Short bushy tail wagged in anticipation as it was mostly hidden by his thick houshi robe. In place of his feet were two bare fox paws, his sandals had dissapeared, most definitely because of the ridiculously huge appendages, the sandals' certainly won't fit.

Inuyasha's hair had turned into a dull black along with his eyes. His fangs and claws had dissapeared too. Shippo's hair also had taken a deep chocolate hue, the kit's once emerald green eyes were replaced with dark brown that were almost black. His fox's paws were now normal human legs.

Sango tapped her foot, waiting for an answer impatiently, "Well?", she asked with a quirk of her brow. Inuyasha squinted his eyes in irritation, "Keh, it's all that guy's fault", he scoffed.

"Who?"

Kagome bit her lip trying to find a decent explanation.

"Well, he...

_Flashback_

_Four bodies were laying on the ground, their moans of pain could be heard everynow and then. One of them slowly rose up, his hands stabled him as he rose into a kneeling position. _

"_Damn it, what the hell was that?", he rubbed his pounding head and growled painfully, but surprised when hearing the sound he made from his vocal cord. It sounded so... human._

_Some strands of his hair fell on top of his shoulder down to his chest. His hands quickly grabbed the annoying locks to positioned them back, but his eyes were wide in shock at seeing his current hair, _

"_Black", he breathed,blinking several times to check if he was imagining it._

_Inuyasha brought his hands in front of his face, noticing his clawless fingers,"Wha What...?" _

_Inuyashe knew completely that he__ normally transformed into human at__ night and the __problem was, it's not night, I mean everyone could tell because the __sun was shining brightl__y!__ And __moreover he was__ sure this time around wasn't going to be new moon because __he's__ gotten__ his__special __time of the month__just two days before.__.__. _

"_Surprised?", an amused voice purred._

_Inuyasha's whole body went tense at hearing the familiar voice as he quickly whipped his head to the voice. The blond haired youkai was sitting on a decent sized rock which miraculously appeared out of nowhere, his chin rested on his palms. He was smiling brightly just like an innocent child, but the once inuhanyou was eager to rip the smile off the fox's face and shoved it down his throat._

"_Teme..", Inuyasha growled, or what he thought it was,_

"_WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!", he yelled, his voice was full of venom as he glared murderously at the golden-haired fox. But the youkai continued smiling, not even flinching at the loud angry tone or the hostile glare._

_Feeling even more aflamed with fury, Inuyasha tried to push himself up but instead winced in pain and dropped off on his butt. Only now that he noticed that his body was sore, each and every muscle winced slightly at the numb pain as he tried to clench his trembling palm._

_Seriously, what has this teme done to him?_

_He heard a moan just right beside him and found the miko trying to get up. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as he found the miko had two silver ears on top of her head and long silver hair and when she opened her eyes, the color were bright gold._

_Not only him but Kagome too? What kind of joke has the heaven befallen on him and Kagome and.. and.._

_His jaws dropped lower and lower to the ground as he saw the changes of his friends._

"_Careful, or you might swallow a fly.", the youkai said, smirking when Inuyasha glared at him._

_Kagome rubbed her sore muscled at her thigh, wincing slighty. She successfully sat up with the support of her hand and observed the clearing. __Then she saw it, Miroku's purple houshi rob and the twitching of a fluffy bundle of fur._

_Is that?_

_Kagome pointed a finger to Miroku and breathed, "Miroku, your eyes.. ", she stared at the brilliant emerald eyes in wonder. "and hair..", she lined her gaze along the long auburn hair which flowed smoothly down his back. __Putting one and two together, finally her whirling mind made the final click, "Oh my gosh, you are a youkai! Kitsune youkai for godsake Miroku!"_

_Miroku ignored the miko's exclamation of surprise as he got his own one, his furry tail twitched like crazy. He also pointed a finger __back __to the miko, his face a mix of shock and disbelieve, _

"_Kagome__-sama__, you have__ two dog ears on your head!"_

"_I do?", she asked, her hands went on top of her head. She couldn't hide her squeak of surprise at feeling the two furry appendages._

_The miko held her sudden dizzy head, she held a few of the silvery locks and rolled them in her fingers tentatively. She noticed that her fingers which were once blunt human nails, were now equipped with sharp-looking claws. __She could feel her throbbing head by now, were all these things real? If this was some kind of dream it was certainly not funny.I mean come on, she was a miko and there's not a damn way she could be a youkai!_

"_Kagome.", a small voice whined. _

_Kagome maternal instinct quickly worked its way to her brain and took the small kit into her hands. She rubbed the young fox's back in a circular comforting move, and that's when she notice the difference "Shippou… your hair… it's black.", Kagome said, her eyes were scanning the kit in __wide eyes__, his fox paws were just normal human legs. "You're human."_

_Inuyasha flicked his head towards the youkai again, "Tell me, What have you done to us!", he snapped. His eyes were narrowed in fury, staring with uncovered hate to the fox._

"_Ah ah, let me explain", the youkai rose to his feet, started walking towards the group. __The reaction was immediate, he smirked seeing the whole group fell into defensive postures as their wary gaze watched his every movement. _

_He contemplated whether to push their growing agitation further or not, by appearing in front of them in a blink and scared the helll outta them sounded very tempting, he mused giddily. The whole thought sent a shiver of excitement down his spine, their scent of shock and fear would be priceless. After all, he was a fox by nature._

_But then he decided against the thought no matter how much appealing it sounded. Because simply for the fact that this little mission of his worth more then anything as he couldn't wait anymore to see HER. How long had it been since he last saw her? A few decades? A century?_

_His slanted eyes continued to fix to the group, pinning them with their strange glare eventhough the orbs were completey hidden beneath those lids_,_"I have put a very complicated fox spell on you four. The result is quite impressive don't ya agree?",he asked nearly splitting his face with a grin seeing the group's irritated expression._

"_Just get to the point teme!", the black haired once-hanyou yelled, obviously peeved._

"_Hai hai__,__ don't get your pants in a twist__..._**human**", _he chided __emphasizing the last word __which was making Inuyasha angrier__._

_Sensing the murderous aura which was getting thicker and thicker in the area, the fox decided that it was enough fun rubbing on their nerves, he continued his speech, "The spell alters your core of soul which contain your source of power and pushing it out forcefully. With me so far?" . _

_At everybody's nods, he continued, " In every living beings, if their source of power is gone, their life force will be reduced to zer__o...", his thumb and forefinger made an 'O'shape . It looked so childish for someone who had just amazingly turned them perfectly to their opposite they knew better, that behind this facade he was a malicious fox demon who loved twisted games and played with other people's mind__s and enjoyed every moment of it._

"_...__ or in a simpler word, dead. But__ we could change the trick a bit so the dead part could be __eliminated if the being is to be given a new power source."__, he finished the sentence with a grin._

_Oh this can't be anymore fun, can it?_

_Kagome started to put pieces by pieces and with a snap of her head, finished the puzzle, "So, in other words you.."_

_The fox smirked and said, "Very good miko, you're catching up! Yep, it's exactly as what you think it is. So in other words, I exchanged your life force with one of your friends, one to one!", he declared cheerfully._

"_NANI?", Inuyasha yelled indignantly, _

"_Yup, The hanyou with miko and the houshi with the kitsune kit! Very easy__,__ don't ya think?", he chirped._

"_Teme, why did you do that bitch!"_

_The youkai flinched and poked his ear with his pinky, "Ouch, that hurts. As a matter of fact, I'm an adult male fox not a female dog. See?", he grabbed his golden tail which was indeed of a fox and showed it to the group._

_The group watched him dumbfounded, until Miroku decided to speak, "Um that's not really the point, the question is will you return us back?"_

"_Maybe yes or maybe no, both choices sounds good to my ears…", the fox shook his head in mock confusion.__ He smirked sensing the group growing trepidation and irritation spiked by a notch. Teasing humans were so fun for that they showed a myriad of emotions, and plus the strongest among the other living kinds._

"_Just get to it, what do you want us to do?", Kagome said growling lightly, she kinda like her new ability of growling, it sounded pretty cool, but right now her patience had grown dangerously thin, and trust me you don't want to deal with an angry Kagome._

"_Aha, very clever indeed miko.__", he saluted by clapping his hands appreciatively, "__ You four only have to do one thing, find me. It's simple right?", he said, his right hand patted his chest to make the word 'me' clearer._

_Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "It's too simple, there must be a catch to this, some kind of conditions…"_

"_Very sharp houshi, yes, there's a condition. It is….._

_End flashback_

"He wants us to ask for your help, Sango-chan.", Kagome said seriously looking at Sango's eyes, "Only when he saw that we bring you together that he will agree to turn us back."

"Huh? What kind of condition is that? I mean what's the purpose?", Sango asked tilting her head sideways.

Kagome shrugged, "Dunno. I guess he's just that weird."

Ever since she transformed into a half dog demon, Kagome couldn't bring forth her purifying power, making her really useless in battle. Her youki locked her spiritual power and no matter how much she tried to open it, the youki would only repel her back. It's true that she had inhuman strength and speed, but it's not really helping her in battles if she didn't know how to use it properly.

Sango looked thoughtful, her eyes were looking downwards. The deep honey orbs were swirling with an emotion which Kagome couldn't really put a word for it.

Miroku then continued Kagome's speech, "He said he's been looking for you for years but always comes to a dead end. Your towel that you gave us is his best lead because it has your scent on it, so he said the best choice is to let you come to him."

Miroku wobbled before dropping ungracefully on his butt. He sighed quietly, that's been happening a lot, all because of those! He whined mentally, observing his fox feet/paws. Really, how could Shippou walked with these? They completely broke your balance; it's very hard to even stand on them let alone walking.

"Let her come to him? By changing us?", Inuyasha spat. He's felt really uncomfortable, no scratch that, he's awful for these past few days. Not only his hearing, but all of his senses had been reduced to the point that left him completely felt like an old man that had to walk with his sticks. So yep, he was indeed very awful.

"He said it's to make things more fun. What a sick guy..", Shippo said. He also felt uncomfortable, unlike Inuyasha, he's never had the experience of being a human before, so he's completely defenseless and super weak. His power was that of a seven year old human kid, not even enough to defeat a low-level demon.

Sango stared at them one by one, she could practically feel their inner turmoil.

'_Hm, I need to help them. They can't survive on their own.'_, she thought quietly. The slayer closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired_. _

'_Really now, this won't be easy if it's HIM.'_. Sango face-palmed in irritation, how could she be so stupid? She had always made sure to erase her scent on everywhere and everyone she met, making sure that no trace was left. But now this towel, this simple piece of garment completely wasted away all of her hard efforts. Has God decided to play a prank on her?

'_Stupid!',_ she slapped her face. Feeling eyes on her Sango snapped her eyes open.

She noticed that the group was all staring at her, all with a raised eyebrow.

She sweatdropped and asked, "So what's your plan guys?"

"Well, we're originally heading towards Kaede, um a friend's village. Apparently, the fox youkai has informed every youkai in the vicinity that the miko which has the Shikon no Tama is defenseless.", she spat in annoyance.

Really that fox was really irritating and knew just the way to get into her nerves, "And he's right, we couldn't fight at all.", Kagome answered quietly, "But now, I wonder if you would.."

Sango smiled before cutting her off, "Of course I would, I'll help you find the fox to change you back!"

All of the group cheered, except Inuyasha who only scoffed his infamous 'keh'. But Miroku's face quickly convert to serious mode, "But Sango, what will you do when you meet with him? Do you even know this fox youkai?"

"Hm, I don't know, let's think of that when I meet with him!", she declared cheerfully, "And I don't know him. Do we Kirara?". Kirara shook her furry head in a no. "See? I've been traveling with only Kirara for years, and any contact that I make with youkai is only when I save a village from one.", she smiled brightly.

Sango then knelt beside Kagome, "C'mon now let me heal your wounds.", she said, putting her hands just above Kagome's bloody arms. Then a surge of green power formed on her hands, the group watched in awe as the wound quickly closed.

"Wow Sango-chan! How can you do that?", Shippo exclaimed in awe. He jumped over Sango's shoulder and observed her glowing green hands in admiration.

Miroku nodded in agreement as he inched closer, "Indeed Lady Sango, that is truly incredible! If you would please bear my ch…."

All of the chatters fell deaf on Kagome's ears as she watched Sango carefully, her eyes were thick with suspicion.

_Flashback_

_The fox youkai was now directly in front of her, "I want __'her'__ to come with you, only that I will turn you back.". The youkai smirked seeing Kagome's fearful eyes. He leaned towards her and whispered to her ear, "I want you to help me achieve what I want", the fox's blood red eyes glinted darkly._

_Flashing his fangs he slowly purred, "And I want what is __rightfully __MINE…"_

_End flashback_

Kagome stared a t Sango as the slayer was busy healing her, _'Just who is the youkai to you Sango?'_.

If the youkai was so eager to meet with her, then how could she haven't met him before? Applying a little logic, one could conclude that they had shared some kind of relationship years ago, at least until she began travelling with Kirara.

"…-chan"

"…gome-chan."

"Kagome-chan!", Kagome snapped her head up, realizing that she had spaced out.

Sango, who had been waving a hand in front of her face, straightened her back to a standing position.

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?", she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Um ye yeah, just kinda spacing out hehe.", the miko said rubbing her head sheepishly.

Sango raised her eyebrow but shrugged it off, "Well, come on then, I've healed everyone else, so uh…", she said while staring warily at the gloomy looking forest, "… let's go, this place creeps me off."

"It sure does", Kagome nodded then stood up. The rest followed her action as they quickly settled in a leisure pace.

"Ne, why did you guys end up in this scary forest anyway? This sure is not a good place to stroll around, especially for travelers."

Kagome fidgeted, "Well, uh that's because-"

"Keh the wench said she felt a Shikon shard somewhere around this forest. But it turned out that it was a wrong signal so we stuck in this hellhole-", Inuyasha stretched his arms clearly referring to the numerous tall trees scattered around them, "-then out of nowhere that centipede barged in on us trying to eat Kagome along with the Shikon. We fought with it then that's where you came in.", Inuyasha finished the whole story in one breath with his finger pointed extremely close to Sango's nose.

"Uh… Thank you for the wonderful enlightenment Inuyasha", Sango said, blinking at the finger which was so close her nose. It's only a few days since he transformed into a human but it appeared that Inuyasha had taken a pretty common personality found in most humans, chatterbox. Sango shook her head in amusement.

"Wow", Miroku piped in, "I always think that you are a one-minded person with only a handful of vocabularies, mainly around obscenities. But it appears that I was mistaken…", Miroku gave a mock bow, "you've gained my respect Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shot the monk a dirty look, "Hahaha so funny Miroku, how should I take it in? As a sarcastic compliment from my monk friend?"

"Ouch", Miroku touched his chest, "You've hurt me Inuyasha. If I may enlighten you, this humble monk only speak what he has deep in his logical mind."

"Why you little fiend", Inuyasha shook his fist, "I'll show you what I have deep in my mind!", he yelled then started to chase Miroku in circles around the group.

"Go go Miroku! Don't let that Inu-baka catch you!", Shippo shouted on Kagome's shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Stop acting like a baka!", Kagome shouted, "INUYASHA, OSU-!", Kagome couldn't finish the word because a hand cupped her mouth.

Sango put a finger to her lips, "Sssshhh Kagome, I think we have an extra acquaintance.", the slayer said flicking her eyes to their left, nose taking a sniff discreetly, "And this one is not as friendly as the centipede."

Kagome's eyes widen a little. Not as friendly as the centipede? The hell?

As soon as Sango said that, a figure appeared behind the shadows of the trees. His golden eyes cold and face expressionless.

"Little brother, it's been quite a long time. But I see that you are still as childish as ever.", the monotone voice spoke, his deep baritone brought a chill down their spines.

Inuyasha quickly stopped his run, face scrunched in distaste as he saw the very subject on the top of his hate-list, "Sesshoumaru."

Sango observed the magenta stripes and the indigo crescent moon on the youkai's face, _'Oh the member of royalty I saw before. So his name is Sesshoumaru, what does he want with us?' _She didn't need to voice her question because Inuyasha did it for her.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?", Inuyasha spat venomously, eyes burned with pure loathing.

"How impertinent, a half breed like you have no consent of addressing me without my appropriate formality.", Sesshoumaru spoke icily.

"Keh, like hell I care.", Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Sesshoumaru scanned the group with calculative eyes. The supposedly miko was now a half inu-youkai, monk a kitsune, the kitsune kit was a regular human child, and lastly, Inuyasha had long black hair, human ears, dull claws and fangs, and black iris'. _A human… _Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the nearly impossible sight in front of him.

Then he decided to speak his mind, "Tell me Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru find your as well as your pack's appearances quite… different from our last meeting. And it seems that you've got yourself a new woman aside from the _miko_." He said monotously, eyes landed on the petite slayer stood a little behind Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, _'So this is the onna that the kitsune wants. What did a youkai possibly want from a human?'_, he thought eyes observing her from head to toe. He took a careful sniff of Sango's scent, '_Undoubtly a human.'_

"Keh, why would you care anyway? Besides she..", he pointed a thumb to Sango, "… is not my woman nor is Kagome. I'm not that of an ass as to have two women, who do you think I am Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha immediately regretted his question when he saw a slight glint on the taiyoukai's eyes.

"A whore."

That did it.

"Asshole!", Inuyasha screamed in rage as he lunged towards the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru readied his claws in case he decided that this would be the last day of his half-brother's life. But something faltered his steps and before he knew it, he was already on the ground with his face eating dirt.

Miroku raised his eyebrow and spun his head to Kagome. The miko held her hands up in defense, "I'm innocent! I swear I say nothing!"

Inuyasha pushed himself of the ground. His eyes burned with anger as pieced of dirt fell from his face, "Wench, how dare you tripped me!", Inuyasha yelled shaking a fist to Sango.

Sango shot him a glare and then quickly faced Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-san, I apologize for his rude behavior, he tends to be a bit… hyperactive at times.", Sango said politely bowed.

"Hyperactive? Why you little bitc-"

"As you see Sesshoumaru-san, he also need a proper preaching about his indecent vocabularies."

"Indecent? Wh-"

"Indeed. Half-breed this Sesshoumaru expect you to stop being a disgrace to our family, especially to father's name.", Sesshoumaru said expressionlessly.

Inuyasha stood up in anger.

"Inuyasha don-", Sango tried to say but Inuyasha beat her.

"You're the one who's a disgrace you freaking ice block! Do you really plan to rule father's kingdom by that expressionless face and voice of yours?", Inuyasha lunged towards him, fist ready to give a blow.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he prepared a fist too. As both of them ready to punch each other, Sango yelled, "Stop it!"

One of them did stop, Sesshoumaru did. The golden eyes widened as he stared at the slightly glowing choker on his neck. His fist stopped in mid-swing as did as the rest of his body, _"What?"_, he thought as he struggled to fight the invisible binding that prevented his body from moving.

But all of his attempts went futile as he felt a sharp pain hit his cheek. Having no control over his body, he stumbled and crashed to the ground, hard.

Silence…

Miroku stared at the scene in shock, "He hit him?"

"Inuyasha actually hit Sesshoumaru?", Shippo also said, disbelieve thick in his voice.

Inuyasha stared at his hand and then at the slumped form of Sesshoumaru, "I hit him?", then his face broke into a grin, "Yay! I freakin' hit the teme! I fuckin' beat the high and mighty Sesshoumaru", he exclaimed jumping happily like a child.

Sango observed Sesshoumaru carefully, _'No, judging from the time and speed, Sesshoumaru should hit Inuyasha first, not the other way around. But in the middle of it, Sesshoumaru stopped his fist and thus letting Inuyasha gave a clean hit to his face.'_, her eyes then landed down to his neck silently drinking the little cream choker, _'Is this your other prank, Haku?'_

Sesshoumaru, finally released from his frozen state, stood up fluidly. His eyes glinting in fury and the aura around him suddenly dropped down in temperature, _'That fox, I will kill him!'_, he roared in his mind, absolutely pissed off beyond words, and immediately made a list of what he would do once he meet the little _criminal_. An extra hella long one.

But outside he looked as if he was thinking of the best way to fry the tachi in front of him.

"Oh no, now he's mad", Miroku sweatdropped.

"No I think he's way past mad, Miroku", Kagome whispered nervously.

All of the group watched in baited breath as they saw Sesshoumaru walked calmly and directly stopped in front of Sango.

Sango looked up due to their sheer differences on height as she stared directly to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked down to the short woman in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he glared to Sango in an attempt to scare her. But like before, he detected not a sign of fear from the human girl. Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head at his sudden urge to behead the girl, _'No focus, focus! This Sesshoumaru will not let a mere ningen to deprieve him!' _

He took a long breath, of course discreetly, as he prepared himself from what he was about to say. _'This is for Rin, this is for Rin…', _he chanted in his mind.

"Onna, this Sesshoumaru wished to join your pack in your travel."

…

…

…

"NANI?", all of them exclaimed in horror except the slightly confused Sango.

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter 4! Sesshoumaru may appear to be a little talkative but that is in order to brighten his cold air(even if a little).<p>

Bai bai ^^


End file.
